<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/无差】斯莱特林的领带；格兰芬多的谎言（A Slytherin tie；a Gryffindor lie） by Bluebubbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740632">【授翻/无差】斯莱特林的领带；格兰芬多的谎言（A Slytherin tie；a Gryffindor lie）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling'>Bluebubbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets, Caught, Coming Out, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事发生在Harry和Draco某次会面结束时，因为穿衣服穿得太快……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻/无差】斯莱特林的领带；格兰芬多的谎言（A Slytherin tie；a Gryffindor lie）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694937">A Slytherin tie; a Gryffindor lie.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegis12/pseuds/Aegis12">Aegis12</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry施了一个时间咒，低声咒骂起来，“我们已经迟到了十五分钟，Draco！”</p><p> </p><p>两个男孩匆忙摸索着他们的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>“我们得错开时间进去，以免引起怀疑。”Draco Malfoy，这个所谓的敌人，实际上却是交往了三年的男朋友对他道，然后穿上斯莱特林的长袍，扣上纽扣，Harry如法炮制。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我知道。”Harry嘟哝着。</p><p> </p><p>两人同时系好了领带。</p><p> </p><p>走出有求必应屋之前，Draco亲了一口他的男朋友。</p><p> </p><p>“你可以先进去，我在五分钟左右跟上，好吗？”Draco刚说完，大难不死的男孩就飞快地点头回应。</p><p> </p><p>他们飞奔下走廊和楼梯，前往餐厅吃早餐。但愿Harry的朋友们不要问太多的问题。他们在门口停下，Harry轻吻了一下Draco，然后推门朝格兰芬多的桌子走去，刚坐到Ron和Hermione的身旁，他就被一大堆问题给连番轰炸。</p><p> </p><p>“你去哪了？！”Hermione Granger好奇地说，“我们整个早上都没找到你，Ron说他还没起床你就走了，通常都是他把你叫醒的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我敢发誓我到处都找过了，伙计！”Ron手拿叉子大声喊道。</p><p> </p><p>“我去了图书馆，伙计们。我要写Snape布的那篇论文，需要查两个黑魔法防御术的咒语。”Harry驾轻就熟地撒着谎，毕竟他不能真的说“哦，我刚刚在门口亲那个众所周知是敌人却跟我在一起三年的男朋友”，对吧？</p><p> </p><p>“太好了，Harry，伏地魔死后你能更加专心学习真是太棒了。真的，Ron你也应该——等等，Harry，你戴的是斯莱特林的领带？”Hermione难以置信地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Harry嘟囔一声，把土豆堆在自己的盘子里。他低头看去，映入眼帘的不再是以往那抹红色和金色，而是绿色和银色——斯莱特林的颜色。Harry的手猛地摸上脖子，他和Draco为赶早饭，把领带给戴错了，如果说Harry这边是Draco的领带，那他……</p><p> </p><p>“操！”Harry咒骂一声，从椅子上弹起来准备阻止Draco进入餐厅，不顾Ron在后头大喊“Harry，伙计，你去哪？”</p><p> </p><p>操！梅林！见鬼！</p><p> </p><p>该死，走到半路他突然意识到Draco早已坐到了斯莱特林桌前。Harry转身朝他的朋友们走去，向梅林祈祷他的朋友们没有、也不会看到整齐挂在Malfoy脖子上金色和深红色相间的领带——与他那黑中带着银色和绿色的长袍形成鲜明的对比。</p><p> </p><p>他惴惴不安地在Ron的旁边坐下，冒险瞥了眼斯莱特林桌子，只见Malfoy转过身盯向格兰芬多的长桌，眼里充满恐惧，一只手正摸着那个恰恰代表格兰芬多荣耀的领带。Harry不由得缩了缩脖子，朝他抱歉地点点头，向Draco传达不论他有多么希望他的朋友们没有，但还是看见了他那条带着斯莱特林颜色的领带。Ron和Hermione把头转向Draco，好奇他这又是戴了谁的领带。</p><p> </p><p>两个男孩呆呆地坐在原地，惊慌失措。现在，大厅里所有人的视线都落在他们身上。</p><p> </p><p>“伙计……看在梅林松垮裤子的份上，你为什么戴着Malfoy的领带？”Ron迟疑道，厌恶地说出他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，我们也想知道！”一个拉文克劳五年级生高喊着，“你们两个明明互相讨厌，所以他妈的为什么会戴对方的领带？！”</p><p> </p><p>就连McGonagall教授也因为过于震惊顾不上斥责拉文克劳的粗鲁用词。餐厅里鸦雀无声。Malfoy只是耸耸肩，脸上的表情在说‘搞什么鬼？来吧，就算出柜，我们也要出得优雅有风度。’他漫不经心地走上前，来到餐厅另一头格兰芬多的桌前，也就是Harry的位置上。</p><p> </p><p>Draco走到桌旁，说：“让开好吗，Thomas？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”Dean挑衅道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry翻了个白眼，给他挪了位置。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么让Malfoy坐在这，Harry？”Ron难以置信道。</p><p> </p><p>Draco坐下来，开始解开Harry脖子上的领带，仿佛察觉不到身后来自整个餐厅的注视和死寂。Harry也伸出手，做着同样的动作。他们彼此交换领带，将其归还给原本的主人。这时，Harry的一只手攀上Draco的脖颈上，把他拉向自己。两人双唇相碰，既无激情也不狂热，没有舌头的参与，只有若即若离的厮磨和缠绵不尽的爱意，全然不顾他人的惊呼和尖叫。在二人终于分开时，Ron成功吼出一句——</p><p> </p><p>“什么鬼，Harry？！Malfoy？！”这声音在寂静无声的餐厅里回响着，最终落到地上，如雷贯耳。两人相视一笑，Hermione被吓得面色惨白，嘴巴大大张开。</p><p> </p><p>“这么看来，倒下一个。”Malfoy得意一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得谁是下一个？”Harry问，眼睛闪着光亮。</p><p> </p><p>“McGonagall，”Draco看了一圈餐厅里瞠目结舌的众人后，回道。</p><p> </p><p>“才不是，是Snape。”Harry不同意。</p><p> </p><p>“实际上，是Pansy。”Draco决定。</p><p> </p><p>“你确定？Hermione看起来脸色倒是苍白得很。”Harry说。</p><p> </p><p>然而，从哈奇帕奇桌子传来的一声巨响证明他们两人都错了。Hannah Abbott，一个八年级女生不知何时倒在桌上不省人事。</p><p> </p><p>两人咒骂一声。</p><p> </p><p>下一个是Pansy。</p><p> </p><p>她扯着嗓子大喊道：“我的Draco可爱小甜心！你爱的是我！才不——不是他！”然后昏厥过去。</p><p> </p><p>Harry冷笑一声——典型的斯莱特林冷笑，足以让人缩在角落瑟瑟发抖。“Draco可爱小甜心？”他窃笑道，“很好，我一定要用这个敲诈你一笔。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry的脸因此受了一掌，他翻了个白眼，再次于仍然震惊不已的女巫和巫师面前吻上他的男朋友。他的舌头滑过Draco的下唇，双手勾上他的脖颈。Draco的嘴跟随对方的动作，二人的唇舌激烈碰撞，然后因为一声响亮的咳嗽而分了开来。显然这让所有人都回过了神，嘘声和口哨声接连响起，还混杂着吃东西时看到这两人在亲吻的哽噎声，其中就包括Dean Thomas和Cho Chang。</p><p> </p><p>两个男孩抬起头，只见Snape教授正怒视着他们，面带嘲讽。</p><p> </p><p>“斯莱特林和格兰芬多各扣去五十分，孩子们。”他不屑地说。</p><p> </p><p>“Severus！这种表现才不应该扣去一百分！”McGonall从教师专用席上斥责道。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，不，那只是部分原因，主要是因为我输了Lupin二十加隆。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“你们拿我们打赌了？”斯莱特林王子和大难不死的男孩难以置信地喊道。</p><p> </p><p>魔药课教授只是得意一笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>